Przegląd drobnostek Słonecznika - Haikyuu
by HappySunflower
Summary: Kilka nie tyle one-shotów, co headcanonów. Pojawiają się nieagresywne shipy.
1. Suga i ekipa

**Małe headcanony, urocze drobnostki, trochę mojego spojrzenia na relacje między bohaterami. Po trochu wszystkiego, każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie.**

 **Haikyuu i postaci nie należą do mnie.**

* * *

 _Tsukishima zawsze uważał piegi Yamaguchiego za urocze_

* * *

\- Yamaguchi-kun. – Tsukishima zwrócił uwagę nowego kolegi.

Tadashi podskoczył na krześle przysuniętym do ławki Keia i spojrzał na niego nieco zlękniony.

\- Tak?

\- Dlaczego tak właściwie tamci kolesie coś do ciebie mieli? – Tsukishima uznał, że skoro ten chłopak i tak się do niego przyczepił, warto byłoby coś o nim wiedzieć.

Yamaguchi z zakłopotaniem odłożył pałeczki i podrapał się po głowie.

\- Chodzi o moje piegi. Kiedyś powiedzieli, że wyglądają jak pryszcze i od tamtej pory nie chcą się ode mnie odczepić – odpowiedział i popatrzył z obawą na Keia. A co jeżeli on teraz też zauważy w jego piegach coś wstrętnego i nie będzie chciał się z nim przez to zadawać? Tego Tadashi chyba by nie przeżył.

Tsukishima spokojnie pogryzł rzodkiewkę, przełknął i podparł głowę na ręce.

\- To dziwne – powiedział z umiarkowanym zdumieniem. – Ja uważam, że są urocze.

To był dzień, w którym Yamaguchi przestał obawiać się Tsukishimy.

* * *

 _Tanaka czyta mangi shoujo_

* * *

Tanaka zgasił latarkę, przy której przeczytał kolejny tomik ulubionej mangi, schował książeczkę pod łóżko i położył się. Cieszył się, że znów mu się udało kupić, przetransportować i przeczytać ją tak, by nikt się nie dowiedział, zwłaszcza jego siostra. Gdyby Saeko dowiedziała się, że czyta mangi shoujo, nie dałaby mu żyć.

\- Ah, Miku-chan uśmiecha się tak słodko – westchnął. – Chciałbym, żeby Kiyoko-san się tak do mnie kiedyś uśmiechnęła.

Po tym Tanaka szybko zasnął i śniła mu się ślicznie uśmiechnięta Shimizu.

* * *

 _Kageyama myśli o Hinacie jak o swojej królowej_

* * *

Kageyama był królem.

Choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo się starał zatrzeć wrażenie z gimnazjum i wykazywał w grze zespołowej, pozostał królem, lecz nie królem egoistycznym. Nie, Kageyama był Królem, ponieważ jego obecność na boisku gwarantowała zwycięstwo. Oczywiście, po jego stronie siatki zawsze stało sześciu graczy i wkład ich wszystkich zapewniał wygraną. Byli atakujący, którzy jak Skoczki i Wieże siali postach wśród przeciwnika. Była defensywa reprezentowana przez Nishinoyę i Tsukishimę, która jak Gońcy utrudniali drugiej drużynie wykonywanie ich ruchów. Na ławce siedziały Pionki, niepozorne, lecz potrafiące zaskoczyć w odpowiednim momencie. Jednak to on, Król, świetny rozgrywający był warunkiem koniecznym do wygrania partii.

A Hinata był Królową.

Królowa broniła Króla i atakowała przeciwnika w tym samym czasie. Tak jak Hinata, który stworzył z Kageyamą ich dziwny duet, dzięki któremu Tobio mógł istnieć jako zawodnik. Przebijając szybką wystawę, Hinata udowodnił wszystkim, że były one możliwe do wykorzystania. Kiedy dawni towarzysze Kageyamy spisali współpracę z nim na straty, Hinata zrobił coś zupełnie odwrotnego i _uratował_ Kageyamę oraz jego honor zawodnika. No i oczywiście atakował, kierowany przez Kageyamę, przez _Króla_.

Inni gracze Karasuno nazwali Hinatę drugim królem na boisku, ale Kageyama wiedział swoje. Hinata był jego Królową.

* * *

 _Nishinoya podczas snu kuli się i tuli do czego może_

* * *

\- Pff, co to ma być? – parsknął Tanaka i zasłonił usta rękoma, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Reszta drużyny Karasuno podeszła zainteresowana.

Na futonie Azumane leżał Azumane i jeszcze Nishinoya, który przyczepił się do jego pleców. Chłopak owinął się wokół ramion Asahiego i przerzucił jedną nogę przez jego tors, co wyglądało dość… dwuznacznie.

\- To nie jest zabawne – wydukał Azumane, chowając zawstydzoną twarz za dłońmi. – On to robi za każdym razem.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Daichi niepokojąco spokojnie.

\- O-Obozy treningowe oczywiście! – wykrzyknął. Nie, żeby ktoś mu uwierzył. – To jak, odczepicie go jakoś?

* * *

 _Sugawara słucha metalu_

* * *

\- Czyli umawiamy się, że jutro wstajemy pół godziny wcześniej, to zrobimy porządną rozgrzewkę przed śniadaniem, tak? – upewniał się Daichi, kiedy w przydzielonym dla nich pokoju szykowali się do snu.

Odpowiedział mu umiarkowanie entuzjastyczny pomruk i dwa okrzyki zawodników zaniżających średni wzrost drużyny.

\- Ok, to nastawi ktoś budzik?

\- Już się tym zająłem – odpowiedział mu Sugawara tak cicho i niepozornie, że Sawamura zapomniał, że absolutnie nie powinien pozwalać mu się tym zajmować.

Przypomniał sobie tego nieszczęsnego ranka, kiedy jego i całą drużynę obudził dosłownie ryk i jęk gitary maltretowanej przez jakiegoś zwyrodnialca. Natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi, gotowy do obrony swojego stada, znaczy drużyny. Kątem oka widział, że inni zareagowali podobnie – Yamaguchi podskoczył na swoim futonie, Kageyama rozglądał się dookoła zdezorientowany, a Asahi chyba próbował nie zejść na zawał.

Dopiero gdy rozrywające bębenki dźwięki się urwały, Daichi zrozumiał co się wydarzyło. Obrócił się w stronę winowajcy, robiąc minę, jaką zwykle robił kiedy pierwszoklasiści coś przeskrobali.

\- Su-ga-wa-ra – powiedział, przerażająco spokojnym głosem. Nienaturalnie spokojnym.

\- Przepraszam, Sawamura-kun, przepraszam wszystkich. – Koushi położył dłonie na kolanach i zaczął się przepraszająco kłaniać. – Zupełnie zapomniałem, że mam to ustawione na budzik.

\- To jest twój budzik, Suga-senpai? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Tsukishima.

\- Nie dość, że to jego budzik – odpowiedział za niego Sawamura, równocześnie podchodząc i z mocą kładąc dłoń na głowie winowajcy. – To muzyka, której słucha. Nie wystarczy ci, że katujesz mnie nią kiedy jesteśmy u ciebie, tutaj też musisz mnie dręczyć?

\- Ał. To boli. Daichi. Daichiiii – jęczał, chwytając jego dłoń.

\- Ej, chłopaki. Asahi chyba ma zawał. – Nishinoya zwrócił ich uwagę.

To był burzliwy poranek dla drużyny Karasuno.


	2. Szkoły rozrzucone dookoła

_Iwaizumi ma na tapecie w telefonie zdjęcie Oikawy_

* * *

Iwaizumi odpisał głupkowi, żeby poszedł w końcu spać, bo rano nie wstanie i wyszedł do menu głównego. Przekręcił się na plecy i uniósł telefon nad głowę.

Z tapety uśmiechał się do niego nie kto inny niż głupek. Hajime na którymś obozie przez zapomnienie zostawił telefon na widoku i skończył z takim zdjęciem na tapecie, ale że nie przykładał do takich rzeczy wagi, pozwolił jej być. Głupek uśmiechał się na niej jednym ze swoich szczerze sympatycznych uśmiechów, których nie pokazywał na co dzień. Można powiedzieć, że Iwaizumi został w jakiś sposób wyróżniony… Na szczęście nikt inny nie był na tyle odważny bądź głupi, by dotykać jego telefon, nie istniało więc ryzyko, że ktoś zobaczy tą, bądź co bądź, nietypową tapetę i pomyśli coś dziwnego…

Telefon zawibrował, dając znać, że przyszła wiadomość. Hajime był tym tak zaskoczony, że aż wypuścił urządzenie z ręki, a to boleśnie wylądowało na jego czole. Przez chwilę czuł się, jakby został przyłapany na czymś zawstydzającym, zaraz jednak zastąpiła to złość na głupka.

\- Ja mu dam jutro popalić…

* * *

 _Lev i Yaku dogadują się lepiej niż się innym wydaje_

* * *

\- Yaku-san, zaczekasz na mnie? – zapytał Lev, gdy jako ostatni wszedł do szatni po sprzątaniu sali gimnastycznej. Morisuke, który już wychodził, popatrzył na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi.

\- Czemu miałbym na ciebie czekać?

\- Jak to czemu? A zresztą, masz takie krótkie nóżki, że pewnie i tak cię dogonię – powiedział, a dwie sekundy później leżał z bólem brzucha i potencjalnymi siniakami na łydkach. Yaku za to był tak wściekły, że wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nie żegnając się z nikim.

Drużyna Nekomy wyglądała na zrezygnowaną zachowaniem Leva – poza Kuroo, on podśmiechiwał się pod nosem.

\- Yaku nie miał dziś za dobrego humoru, a ty mu go jeszcze bardziej spaprałeś. Brawo – powiedział Nobuyuki, wyjątkowo uszczypliwie jak na niego.

Lev zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę, ale zaraz zerwał się na nogi, przebrał w błyskawicznym tempie i wybiegł z szatni, w efekcie czego dogonił starszego kolegę kawałek za bramą.

\- Bardzo cię zdenerwowałem, Yaku-san? – zapytał wprost. Morisuke szedł szybciej niż zazwyczaj, a jego brwi były zmarszczone tak mocno, że niemal się stykały.

\- A jak ci się wydaje? – burknął, odwracając się do niego.

Lev uniósł palec i pokręcił nim na zmarszczce między brwiami kolegi.

\- Nie rób takiej miny z mojego powodu. Co ty na to, żebym w ramach rekompensaty kupił ci lody?

\- Jednego? – zapytał Yaku, nie mogąc nic poradzić na to, że jego wściekłość zaczęła się gdzieś ulatniać.

\- Dwa.

\- Dwa lody i bułkę na parze, a wtedy się zastanowię – odparł i ruszył dalej, mając nadzieję, że Lev nie zauważył małego uśmiechu, który przez chwilę gościł na jego ustach.

Lev zauważył.

* * *

 _Kiedy Kenma pogrąża się w apatii, Kuroo zawsze jest obok by pomóc_

* * *

Nikt nie odpowiedział Kuroo na pukanie do drzwi pokoju Kenmy, więc pozwolił sobie wejść bez pozwolenia. W środku było ciemno przez zaciągnięte zasłony, mroku nie rozjaśniała najbledsza poświata ekranu jakiegoś sprzętu. Zaduch jaki tam panował był charakterystyczny dla pomieszczeń zamkniętych na dopływ świeżego powietrza od paru godzin. Na łóżku znajdowało się kłębowisko koców i bluz, pod którym ktoś się nieśmiało poruszał.

Kuroo podszedł do okna i uchylił je, wpuszczając do środka nieco tlenu. Po tym usiadł na łóżku Kenmy i spojrzał na jego głowę, która jako jedyna część ciała wystawała spod kłębowiska. Chłopak nie spał, ale też nic nie robił – jedynie pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w ścianę, choć Tetsuro był pewien, że jej nie widział.

Kuroo doskonale znał ten stan, w którym czasami pogrążał się Kenma, i nienawidził go. Kozume nie odzywał się wtedy w ogóle, nie reagował na słowa kierowane go niego, nie odrywał wzroku od jednego punktu na ścianie. Zachowywał się jakby go nie było, ale podczas gdy jemu się to tylko wydawało, dla Kuroo to była prawda. Kenmy nie było, myślami i duszą znajdował się kilometry, a może lata świetlne od swojego ciała, unosił się w miejscu, do którego Tetsuro nie mógł dotrzeć. Nikt ani nic nie mogło tam dotrzeć. Nawet on, Kuroo nie mógł i dlatego nienawidził tego stanu.

Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to być przy porzuconym ciele Kenmy i czekać, aż ten sam wróci. Nie robił się wtedy bardziej rozmowny, ale wyraźnie potrzebował czyjegoś towarzystwa. Kuroo więc był.

Ułożył sobie głowę Kozume na kolanach i zaczął delikatnie przeczesywać dwukolorowe kosmyki.

\- Jestem, Kenma – powiedział cicho. – Już jestem.

* * *

 _Akaashi i Bokuto raz zachowują się jak irytujący zakochani, raz jak małżeństwo_

* * *

Piłka przebita przez Bokuto z impetem odbiła się od boiska i poleciała dalej, niemal sięgając trybun i przerywając dobrą passę przeciwników. Chłopak wylądował i natychmiast odwrócił się do Akaashiego, wydając przy tym okrzyk zwycięstwa. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Keiji wydał z siebie podobny okrzyk i w trzech susach znalazł się przy kapitanie. Ten wyciągnął ręce i złapał lecącego prosto na niego chłopaka, który w następnej sekundzie objął go ramionami. Bokuto, z powodu siły rozpędu, obrócił się dookoła własnej osi, cały czas trzymając Akaashiego kilka centymetrów nad parkietem. Na chwilę zastygli w objęciu, po czym Keiji na oczach przeciwnej drużyny, widzów, sędziów, trenerów i własnych kolegów pocałował Koutarou w kącik ust.

\- Nie żeby coś, ale jesteśmy w środku meczu – szepnął Konoha tak, aby tylko oni usłyszeli.

 _Tego samego dnia, po meczu_

\- Akaashi. – Po szatni przydzielonej drużynie Fukuroudani poniósł się żałosny jęk ich kapitana. – Włosy mi się rozwaliły.

Po chwili przez pomieszczenie przeleciały tubka żelu do włosów i grzebień, które uderzyły w ramię Bokuto i niezgrabnie wylądowały w jego dłoniach. Koutarou popatrzył na nie, na Keijiego, znów na trzymane przedmioty, znów na Keijiego i ponownie zawył:

\- Akaashi. – Tym razem przeciągnął samogłoski w dziecinny sposób, dopraszając się uwagi.

Ich rozgrywający o anielskiej cierpliwości podszedł do chłopaka i sam zaczął układać jego słynną już fryzurę, co najwyraźniej podwójcie cieszyło Bokuto.

\- Pójdziemy do mnie? – zapytał.

\- Obiecałeś mamie, że zrobisz zakupy w drodze powrotnej – odparł spokojnie Keiji.

\- Pójdziesz po nie ze mną, a potem do mnie?

\- Tak, pójdę.

Reszta drużyny za to nie zwracała na nich większej uwagi, przyzwyczajona już do ich skrajnie odmiennych zachowań.

* * *

 _Kuroo i Bokuto mają niezdrową obsesję na punkcie strojów pokojówek_

* * *

\- Ostrożnie, Kuroo.

\- Spokojnie, możesz liczyć na moją aptekarską precyzję – odparł Tetsuro, wracając do przerwanej czynności.

Obaj pochylali się nad biurkiem Kuroo, obok łokcia Bokuto stał słoiczek z klejem, a kawałek dalej skrawki pociętego papieru. Tetsuro z wystawionym koniuszkiem języka i przymrużonymi oczami manewrował niewielką pęsetą.

\- Ok, zrobione – powiedział po chwili, z dumą unosząc plakat.

Pierwotnie przedstawiał on uroczą dziewczynę w czarno-białym stroju pokojówki. Po ich operacjach na plakacie widniała dziewczyna w czarno-białym stroju pokojówki z naklejoną na twarz twarzą Kenmy wyciętą z innego zdjęcia.

\- Woo – zahuczał z uznaniem Bokuto. – Twój rozgrywający jest naprawdę słodki. Hej, hej, możemy się teraz wziąć za mojego?

\- Poczekaj, daj mi się chwilę pozachwycać – mruknął Kuroo i uśmiechnął się niejednoznacznie.


	3. Sensei i Coach-san przejmują rozdział

_W gimnazjum Ukai podkochiwał się w senseiu, który chodził do liceum_

* * *

Keishin siedział w cieniu murka i czekał, aż w liceum zadzwoni dzwonek oznajmiający koniec lekcji. W jego gimnazjum zajęcia zawsze kończyły się kilka minut wcześniej z powodu innej długości przerw, więc miał trochę czasu, żeby przybiec i ulokować się w dobrym miejscu.

W budynku za jego plecami rozległ się dzwonek i po dwóch czy trzech minutach zaczęli z niego wychodzić uczniowie, którzy nie mieli zajęć klubowych ani dyżuru w klasie. Wśród nich powinien być ten jeden chłopak, o którym Ukai wiedział, że zajęcia klubowe ma we wtorki i czwartki, więc jeżeli akurat nie był dyżurnym, zobaczy go.

Keishin wstał, otrzepał spodnie i prędko wyciągnął z torby notes, chcąc sprawiać wrażenie sprawdzającego coś, a nie czekającego na kogoś konkretnego. Znad książeczki obserwował wychodzących licealistów.

W końcu się pojawił! W towarzystwie dwóch kolegów, uśmiechnięty, z rozpiętym jednym guzikiem u koszuli i okropnymi okularami na nosie. Ukai nie miał pojęcia dlaczego zauroczył go inny chłopak, a już zwłaszcza ten – nie jakoś wybitnie przystojny, raczej niski, niepozorny, czarnowłosy, no i z tymi paskudnymi okularami. Po prostu któregoś razu wracając z treningu, zobaczył go idącego z nosem w książce i od tamtej pory nie mógł go wyrzucić ze swojej głowy. Musiał przyjść jeszcze raz go zobaczyć i Ukai nie zorientował się, kiedy to weszło mu w nawyk.

Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić z tym uczuciem, dlatego nie robił nic, ograniczając się do biernego obserwowania chłopaka, który skradł mu serce, a którego imienia nawet nie znał.

* * *

 _Tsukishima jeszcze w gimnazjum mówił do Yamaguchiego po imieniu_

* * *

\- Tsukki. Nie rozumiem tego zadania, które robiliśmy na lekcji. Mógłbyś mi je wytłumaczyć? – Yamaguchi stał z zeszytem w dłoni, przystępując z nogi na nogę, jakby potrzebował iść do toalety. Tsukishima jednak wiedział, że to nerwowy tik, którego chłopak nie mógł się wyzbyć.

\- Siadaj i postaraj się mnie nie wkurzać, Tadashi.

Koło jego ławki akurat przechodził Otaka i na usłyszane słowa aż się zatrzymał, mimo ciężkiej atmosfery, która otaczała tą dwójkę.

\- Tsukishima, nadal zwracasz się do Yamaguchiego po imieniu?

\- Co to znaczy nadal? – zapytał Kei, wyraźnie zirytowany.

\- No że to dobre dla podstawówki, a my już jesteśmy w drugiej gimnazjum.

Tsukishima najpierw spojrzał na przyjaciela, a dopiero potem odpowiedział Otace.

\- To nie twój interes.

\- Właśnie, Tsukki będzie się do mnie zwracał jak mu się podoba – dodał Yamaguchi i wytknął do kolegi język.

\- Tadashi, zamknij się.

\- Przepraszam, Tsukki.

Otaka jedynie wzruszył ramionami i zostawił specyficzną dwójkę samą sobie. Kei nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem, tylko od razu zaczął tłumaczyć przyjacielowi zadanie, a ten rzucił się do notowania. Kiedy Tsukishima przerwał w pół zdania, spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Tsukki?

\- Czy to w porządku, że mówię do ciebie po imieniu? – Nigdy wcześniej Kei nie zadał tego pytania. Tylko przez pierwsze dni ich znajomości zwracał się do niego oficjalnie, po nazwisku i z sufiksem, ale później jakoś przerzucił się na imię, Yamaguchi nie powiedział słowa sprzeciwu i tak już zostało.

\- Tak, nie przeszkadza mi to. – Tadashi obrzucił krótkim spojrzeniem zeszyt, po czym lekko speszony zapytał: – A „Tsukki" jest ok?

Kei wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał za okno.

\- Nazywaj mnie jak chcesz. – Wskazał niechętnie zeszyt przyjaciela i dokończył: – Potem po prostu dzielisz obie strony przez liczbę stojącą przy iksie i masz wynik.

Yamaguchi pochylił się, by wszystko sobie zapisać i spróbować jeszcze raz rozwiązać zadanie, lecz po chwili znów mu przerwano.

\- W liceum.

\- Słucham? – zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- W liceum przestanę mówić do ciebie po imieniu. Ale dopiero w liceum, wtedy będziemy za duzi.

\- W porządku – odpowiedział, ciesząc się, że czekają go jeszcze dwa lata, kiedy będzie jedyną osobą, do której Tsukki zwraca się po imieniu.

* * *

 _Takeda lubi swoją ksywkę_

* * *

Takeda truchcikiem biegł na salę gimnastyczną. Miał dobry humor. Skończył już papierkową robotę i swoje zajęcia, mógł więc zostać na treningu chłopaków z drużyny, no a poza tym niósł im wyśmienitą wiadomość. To był udany dzień.

Przebrał obuwie na to sportowe i wszedł na salę. Pierwszą osobą, która go zauważyła, był trener Ukai.

\- Oi, Takeda-sensei. Dzień dobry. Fajnie, że jesteś.

\- Dzień dobry – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się w typowy dla siebie sposób. – Możesz zawołać chłopaków? Mam informacje.

Po chwili wszyscy zawodnicy oraz dwie menadżerki stali dookoła niego i wpatrywali z oczekiwaniem. Ittetsu nie chciał kazać im dłużej czekać.

\- Udało mi się skontaktować z doradcą drużyny Fukuroudani i umówić nas na mecz treningowy. Jedziemy w następną sobotę. Potrzebuję pisemnych pozwoleń od waszych rodziców, dostarczcie mi je jak najszybciej.

Rozległy się okrzyki radości, od których i Takedzie zrobiło się przyjemniej. Dla tych chłopaków warto było robić z siebie nieludzkiego uparciucha w oczach innych sztabów. Zaraz posypały się słowa podziękowań.

\- Dziękujemy, Takeda-sensei.

\- Dobra robota.

\- Dzięki, Take-chan!

Ittetsu uśmiechnął się trochę szerzej. Lubił tę ksywkę, nawet jeżeli była sporą poufałością ze strony uczniów. Przyjemnie brzmiała, pasowała do niego, no i…

\- Dobra robota, Takeda-sensei – dorzucił od siebie Ukai.

„ _Dobra robota, Take-chan."_

… Ittetsu miał nadzieję, że kiedyś usłyszy ją od Keishina.

* * *

 _Kageyama ma naprawdę zły dzień, jeżeli z jakiś przyczyn Hinaty nie ma w szkole_

* * *

\- Kageyama-kun. – Nauczyciel już od dobrej minuty stał nad leżącym na ławce chłopakiem, licząc na to, że ten sam się ogarnie. Tobio jednak nie wyglądał, jakby miał taki zamiar. – Nie śpij na moich lekcjach.

Chłopak przekręcił głowę i posłał nauczycielowi tak złe spojrzenie, że ten od razu skapitulował. Nim wrócił na miejsce przy tablicy rzucił jeszcze:

\- Skoro i tak zamierzasz spać, lepiej żebyś nie przychodził.

Na dużej przerwie parszywy humor Kageyamy był tematem numer jeden. Dziewczyny prześcigały się w pomysłach, co może być jego przyczyną. Tobio słyszał ich głupie propozycje pokroju „rzuciła go dziewczyna" albo „zdechła jego rybka", ale nie miał ochoty wyprowadzać ich z błędu. Na nic nie miał ochoty. Umierał sobie na ławce.

Jego cichy lament przerwało mocne dźgnięcie w ramię, za które miał ochotę zabić sprawcę. Uniósł wzrok i ujrzał nikogo innego, tylko Tsukishimę, co było o tyle dziwne, że nie chodzili do jednej klasy i okularnik nie miał powodu, by przebywać w jego sali lekcyjnej. Kageyama jęknął mentalnie. Na użeranie się z Tsukishimą nie miał ochoty najbardziej.

\- Słyszałem na korytarzu, że po porannym treningu nie nadajesz się do życia i aż musiałem przyjść to zobaczyć.

\- Odwal się ode mnie. – Z powrotem schował głowę w skrzyżowanych ramionach.

\- To przez to, że tego pokurcza nie ma w szkole? – zapytał jadowicie, a Kageyama aż się wyprostował z oburzenia.

\- Nie nazywaj go tak.

\- Dobrze, królu. Czy może raczej powinienem powiedzieć: rycerzu naszego rudego króla?

Kageyama posłał mu najstraszniejsze spojrzenie, jakie był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać, co na Tsukishimie oczywiście nie zrobiło najmniejszego wrażenia. Atmosfera pomiędzy nimi robiła się coraz bardziej napięta, a że w pobliżu nie było trenera ani Daichiego, którzy mogliby ich spacyfikować, nie wiadomo jak by się to skończyło, gdyby w progu klasy nie stanął Yamaguchi.

\- Och, tu jesteś, Tsukki – powiedział i podszedł do kolegów. – O czym rozmawiacie?

\- Nasz król czuje się samotny bez swojego królewskiego towarzystwa – odparł Tsukishima, tak ironicznie jak tylko potrafił.

Kageyama opadł zrezygnowany na ławkę. Z chęcią pokłóciłby się z tym dupkiem, ale niestety miał rację. Podczas porannego treningu było według niego za spokojnie. Nikt nie biegał jak potłuczony, nikt nie wydawał dziwnych okrzyków zachwytu na każdą najmniejszą rzecz, nikt nie skakał pod sufit, nikt nie męczył go o kolejne wystawy. Kiedy zdążył się do tego wszystkiego przyzwyczaić? Bez tego Kageyama czuł się dziwnie, wręcz nieswojo. Oczywiście kochał siatkówkę i nigdy by z niej nie zrezygnował, ale bez Hinaty była jakby… mniej zabawna.

\- Chodź, Yamaguchi, zostawmy go w jego samotni. – Po tym Kageyama usłyszał kroki i z minimalnym zaangażowaniem przekręcił głowę, by popatrzeć na odchodzącego upierdliwca. Zamiast tego napotkał wzrok Yamaguchiego, który uśmiechał się do niego pocieszająco.

\- Nie martw się, jestem pewien, że jutro Hinata przyjdzie.

Od pewności w jego głosie Kageyamie zrobiło się lepiej.

* * *

 _Ukai uczy Takedę podstaw siatkówki_

* * *

\- Nie tak, sensei – powiedział Ukai, obserwując ułożenie rąk Takedy. – Czekaj na piłkę z ugiętymi łokciami i prostuj je dopiero odbijając piłkę z powrotem, bo inaczej nie nadasz jej odpowiedniej prędkości.

Zawodnicy rozgrywali na boisku luźne mini mecze dwa na dwa i nie zwracali większej uwagi na ich trenera i doradcę, przyzwyczajeni już, że w wolnych chwilach Ukai nauczał senseia podstaw.

Ittetsu podjął jeszcze jedną próbę odbijania piłki od ściany górą, ale po trzech udanych wybiciach piłka przestała go słuchać, otarła się lekko o ścianę i poturlała do jego nóg.

\- Musisz inaczej ułożyć dłonie. – Ukai stanął za Takedą i wziął jego dłonie w swoje, chcąc mu pokazać jak to powinno wyglądać. – Jak zrobisz taki koszyczek i zbliżysz do siebie kciuki, to poślesz piłkę tam gdzie chcesz.

\- W siatkówce trzeba pamiętać o zbyt wielu rzeczach naraz. – Takeda westchnął cierpiętniczo i schylił się po piłkę.

Nagle na sali zrobiło się cicho. Keishin obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył, że oczy wszystkich wlepione były w ich dwójkę. Chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się o co chodzi. Przez nierozważny ruch Takedy przez dosłownie moment znajdowali się w ekstremalnie dwuznacznej pozycji i jakimś cudem wszyscy to wyłapali.

Ukai nie odskoczył od senseia, ale odsunął się od niego naturalnie, tak jak by to zrobił nie mając skojarzeń w głowie. Nie chciał wszystkim pokazać, jak bardzo się speszył.

\- Jak wam się nudzi to mogę aktywować drugi zestaw ćwiczeń! – ryknął.

Jako że o drugim zestawie ćwiczeń trenera Ukaia krążyły legendy, chłopcy szybko wrócili do przerwanych mini meczy. On sam zaś z powrotem odwrócił się do Ittetsu, wskazał ruchem głowy piłkę i powiedział:

\- Jeszcze raz.


	4. Kochasie?

Yaku i Sugawara piszą ze sobą równie często, co Hinata i Kenma

* * *

„ _Kenma-kun uśmiecha się do telefonu, prawda?"_

Yaku spojrzał w kierunku Kozume, który tak jak zwykle dreptał z nosem w jakimś sprzęcie elektronicznym, i faktycznie ujrzał na jego twarzy niewielki uśmiech.

„ _No, uśmiecha się. Skąd wiedziałeś?"_

Wysłał sms-a zwrotnego. Zdążył zamienić dwa słowa z Levem i wziąć kęs bułki na parze nim dostał odpowiedź.

„ _Hinata czasami jak z kimś pisze to uśmiecha się do telefonu. Pomyślałem o Kenmie, bo dobrze się dogadują."_

Rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na ich rozgrywającego. Nie uśmiechał się już, ale w całej jego postawie zaszła widoczna zmiana – w jego ruchach było więcej energii, a wyraz twarzy nie był tak bardzo znudzony. Właśnie z zapałem odpisywał coś Hinacie.

„ _Wasz rudzielec ma na Kenmę niesamowity wpływ."_

Morisuke nie był pewny jak to się stało, że wymienił numery z rezerwowym rozgrywającym Karasuno. Prędko się jednak przekonał, że to była dobra decyzja. On i Sugawara znaleźli wspólny język, dogadywali się nieźle i pisali ze sobą dość często. Obaj przygotowywali się do egzaminów końcowych, grali w siatkówkę, kochali bułki na parze… no i obaj często matkowali swoim drużynom. Kiedy Yaku już myślał, że nikt nigdy go nie zrozumie, natknął się na Sugawarę i razem mogli hodować ich mały, nieszkodliwy fetysz. Prawdziwe szczęście.

„ _To takie fajne, że nasze dzieci się przyjaźnią :3"_

Yaku uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Czasami dawali się ponieść matkowaniu i ich rozmowy skupiały się wtedy na członkach ich drużyn.

\- Yaku-san, Kenma, zaraz zgniją wam oczy od tego wpatrywania się w ekrany – roześmiał się Inuoka.

\- Nie interesuj się – odparł Morisuke i zabrał się za pisanie odpowiedzi.

* * *

Narita i Kinoshita w sekrecie shippują swoich kolegów oraz zawodników innych drużyn

* * *

Kiedy Sugawara zauważył zmartwioną minę Daichiego, poczuł się zobowiązany by podejść i zapytać.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Narita i Kinoshita chyba się pokłócili.

\- Oni? – zapytał zdziwiony. – Oni nigdy się ze sobą nie kłócą.

\- No właśnie też mi się tak wydawało, ale spójrz na nich.

Koushi zerknął dyskretnie na dwójkę sprzątających salę drugoklasistów, którzy ignorowali się z złośliwą premedytacją.

 _Tego samego dnia, rano_

\- Nie, nie, nie – jęknął Kinoshita. – Nie ma opcji, żeby Tsukishima-kun był z kapitanem Nekomy.

\- Czemu nie? – zapytał Narita. – Podczas obozów treningowych spędzili ze sobą sporo czasu. Mogłoby coś z tego być.

\- Bzdura. Gdyby Tsukishima-kun był z Kuroo-san, co by się stało z biednym Yamaguchim-kun?

\- Yamaguchi ma jeszcze do wyboru Hinatę i Shimadę-san – odpowiedział Narita, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Shimada-san jest od niego starszy o ponad dziesięć lat, a Hinata-kun zajęty przez demonicznego rozgrywającego – powiedział oburzony Kinoshita. – Dlaczego naszło cię na burzenie naszych dawno ustalonych podstaw?

\- To ty jesteś zamknięty na nowe możliwości – burknął Narita, robiąc nadąsaną minę.

\- Bo są zwyczajnie głupie, ośle!

\- Sam jesteś głupi, stary pryku!

 _Teraz_

\- No i co z tym zrobimy? – zapytał Sugawara, podpierając ręce na biodrach.

\- Cóż, przypuszczam, że dopóki nie przeszkadza to im i innym w treningach, to nic. Oi, Hinata! Nie leń się, zasuwaj z tym mopem – krzyknął Daichi w stronę dyskutującego o czymś z Nishinoyą pierwszaka. Chociaż i tak nie tylko on nie sprzątał. Tanaka przytulał ochraniacz na słupek i patrzył w stronę Kiyoko, Tsukishima i Yamaguchi stali ze zwiniętą siatką i Tsukishima najwyraźniej chwalił Yamaguchiego, bo ten czerwienił się jak piwonia, więc tylko Kageyama wykonywał niechętnie obowiązki. – Powinni to załatwić między sobą. – Sawamura wrócił do poprzedniego tematu i zerknął w stronę obiektu ich rozmowy.

Drugoklasiści w ogóle nie wyglądali na wzajemnie obrażonych czy skłóconych, przeciwnie – stali blisko i konspiracyjnie o czymś zawzięcie szeptali. Daichi spojrzał na Sugawarę, licząc że ten wytłumaczy mu co właśnie zaszło, ale Koushi był równie zdezorientowany co on.

\- Boli mnie głowa – podsumował Sawamura.

* * *

Tsukishima i Kageyama zawsze zgadzają się tylko w jednej kwestii

* * *

\- Łooł! Yamaguchi, twoje serwy są niesamowite. – Hinata, dziecinnie uradowany, podbiegł do kolegi, którego serw właśnie próbował odebrać. – Zrobiłeś takie wziuu, a piłka takie wiuum i już myślałem, że ją odbiorę, a wtedy ona poleciała w zupełnie inną stronę – mówił, skacząc dookoła Yamaguchiego, który tylko obracał się tam, gdzie akurat wylądował Shouyou. Chłopak był różowy na policzkach.

\- Prawie ci się udało, prędko odskoczyłeś we właściwą stronę – powiedział Tadashi, przez co Hinata się zatrzymał i zrobił minę chwalonego przedszkolaka. – Możemy spróbować jeszcze raz, jeśli chcesz.

Oczy Hinaty zabłysnęły.

\- No pewnie, że chcę! – Wyciągnął w jego stronę dłonie i po chwili przybili sobie piątkę z niezidentyfikowanym okrzykiem.

Patrzyli na to Kageyama i Tsukishima. Kiedy zdołali oderwać od nich wzrok, przez przypadek zerknęli na siebie nawzajem. Jedna chwila wystarczyła, by zrozumieli, że znów myślą o tym samym, mimo całej niechęci, którą się darzyli. Czasami im się to zdarzało, ale tylko w tych określonych sytuacjach.

W głowach ich obu pojawiła się prosta myśl.

"Słodcy."

* * *

Sawamura fantazjuje o życiu rodzinnym z Sugawarą

* * *

Daichi wszedł do mieszkania i zasunął za sobą drzwi. Od progu przywitała go ukochana osoba.

\- Wróciłem, Sugamamo.

\- Witaj w domu, Dadchi.

Sawamura wsunął stopy w domowe kapcie i skradł Koushiemu pocałunek. Uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł ciepło jego ust i delikatną odpowiedź. Wyglądał uroczo w fartuszku i z uśmiechem.

\- Jak ci minął dzień? – zapytał, odbierając od niego teczkę.

\- Miałem dziś upierdliwego klienta, ale spławiłem go. Przez ostatnią godzinę nie mogłem przestać się wiercić, bo już chciałem iść do domu. – Podrapał się po głowie z zakłopotaniem, ale Sugawara nijak go nie skarcił.

\- Brzmi jak cały ty. Shouyou i Tobio śpią, a Kei i Tadashi są u Asahiego, więc mamy trochę czasu dla siebie. Chcesz wziąć kąpiel?

\- Tak… Jeżeli ty wykąpiesz się ze mną.

Sugawara zamrugał, po czym nieznacznie się zarumienił i pokiwał głową.

\- Dziwnie się uśmiechasz, Daichi.

Wyrwany ze swojej nietypowej fantazji, Sawamura rozejrzał się dookoła i zauważył przyjaciela, który nie był ani trochę zarumieniony czy w fartuszku, ale który przyglądał mu się z jawnym zainteresowaniem.

\- Wybacz, odpłynąłem myślami – wyjaśnił szybko.

\- O, o czym myślałeś? – zapytał, przysuwając się trochę na swoim fotelu. – To było coś zbereźnego? Jesteś czerwony na twarzy!

\- Nie! Tylko myślałem o…

\- Kapitanie. – Ukai odwrócił się do nich z początku autobusu. – Zaraz pobudzicie chłopaków.

\- Będziemy cicho – obiecali równocześnie.

Po tym Sugawara odpuścił i przestał dociekać, a Daichi obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie popuści wodzy fantazji przy przyjacielu.

* * *

Kenma ma słabość do Hinaty

* * *

Kuroo pokazał innym chłopakom gestem, żeby byli cicho, po czym rozsunął drzwi do pokoju przydzielonego drużynie z Nekomy. W środku nie było nikogo poza ich rozgrywającym i rudym środkowym Karasuno. Obaj siedzieli na futonie Kozume i rozmawiali o czymś.

\- … ale moja siostra uwielbia, wręcz kocha szarlotkę, myślę, że mielibyście o czym rozmawiać.

\- Masz siostrę? – zainteresował się Kenma.

\- Tak, młodszą. Jest strasznie słodka, spędzamy razem sporo czasu, ale jakoś nie potrafię jej przekonać do siatkówki.

\- Masz jej zdjęcie?

\- Tak, w telefonie. Zaraz ci pokażę. – Hinata sięgnął swój telefon, który leżał obok jego nogi, wyszukał coś i pokazał ekran przyjacielowi.

\- Um, faktycznie jest słodka. Wygląda jak mniejsza wersja ciebie.

Kuroo zasunął drzwi i spojrzał na towarzyszy.

\- Tyle wam wystarczy?

Drużyna Nekomy, a także Bokuto i Sugawara byli zszokowani.

\- Gdybym nie usłyszał, w życiu bym nie uwierzył – mruknął Inuoka.

\- Nasz Kenma zauroczony Pchłą. – Yaku skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Jak któryś będzie mu z tego powodu dokuczał, osobiście sprawię, żeby ten ktoś cierpiał.

\- Dobrze, mamo.


	5. Relacje, relacje!

Asahi lubi, gdy Nishinoya bawi się jego włosami

* * *

Hinata wpadł do pokoju klubowego, robiąc tam więcej zamieszania niż już było. Tanaka w odpowiedzi rzucił się w jego stronę, przygotowując ręce do przybicia piątki. Hinata jednak zatrzymał się w pół kroku i wpatrzył w jeden punkt. Wzrok Tanaki także tam powędrował i chłopak westchnął.

Na tyłach pokoju siedział Asahi z błogim uśmiechem na ustach. Za nim stał Nishinoya, który ze skupieniem przeczesywał jego włosy.

\- Noya-senpai, co robisz? – zapytał Shouyou.

\- Poprawiam Asahiemu włosy, bo mu powyłaziły z koczka – odparł poważnie, nawet na chwilę nie przerywając roboty. Obaj wyglądali, jakby to było dla nich coś zupełnie normalnego.

\- A no tak. – Hinata zerknął na innych kolegów z drużyny, ci jednak wyglądali na przyzwyczajonych do ich zachowania.

* * *

Yamaguchi przez pewien czas podkochiwał się w Akiteru

* * *

Bohaterski T-rex miał właśnie pokonać zgraję pokemonów z pterodaktylem na czele, by uratować dinozaurzą księżniczkę, kiedy w drzwiach pojawiła się głowa Akiteru.

\- Cześć, Kei. Cześć, Tadashi. W co się tam bawicie? – zapytał, wsuwając się do środka.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Yamaguchi zerwał się na nogi i w dwóch susach doskoczył do Akiteru, a ten wyraźnie rozbawiony, wziął go na ręce.

\- Cześć, Akiteru. Bawimy się dinozaurami Tsukkiego. Hej, dopiero wróciłeś z treningu? Powiedz jak było! Nie, nie, najpierw pobaw się z nami.

Nastolatek roześmiał się i przytulił do młodszego chłopca.

\- Tadashi-kun – zaśpiewał, dziecinnie przeciągając samogłoski. – Czemu ty też nie jesteś moim braciszkiem?

Yamaguchi zrobił się czerwony na twarzy i prędko przycisnął ją do ramienia chłopaka, by ten tego nie zauważył. Wtedy do akcji przystąpił wyraźnie niezadowolony Kei. Podszedł do brata i zaczął ciągnąć go za koszulkę.

\- Odstaw Tadashiego, teraz ja się z nim bawię! A najlepiej to idź sobie.

Akiteru znów się roześmiał, ale odstawił chłopca na podłogę.

\- Dobra, dobra. – Położył dłonie na ich głowach i poczochrał włosy. – Ale mama mówi, żebyście powoli już kończyli. Robi się ciemno i będziemy musieli odprowadzić Tadashiego do domu.

\- Dobra, ale spadaj już. – Tsukishima naparł na brata, zmuszając go do wyjścia. Oparł się o zamknięte drzwi i popatrzył ze złością na przyjaciela. – Powiedz, mój brat jest aż tak fajny?

\- No. – Yamaguchi nie spodziewał się takiego pytania, dlatego zrobił się trochę nerwowy. – Zawsze jest dla mnie miły i w ogóle jest fajny. – „Zakochałem się w nim" – przemknęło mu przez myśl, ale tego za nic by nie powiedział. – Sam wiesz.

\- Wiem, że w nocy rzuca się po łóżku i coś gada i w ogóle jest głośny. I że podrzuca paprykę na mój talerz, kiedy myśli, że nikt nie widzi – powiedział, zaczynając chować plastikowe i gumowe figurki dinozaurów do pudełka. – Nawet jeżeli Akiteru jest fajny, nie powinieneś lubić go bardziej ode mnie – stwierdził na koniec.

Yamaguchi uśmiechnął się i pomógł mu zbierać zabawki.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Moim najlepszym przyjacielem jesteś ty.

I to była prawda, bo nawet jeżeli lubił obu braci Tsukishima, to każdego z nich w zupełnie inny sposób.

* * *

Yamaguchi jako jedyny w drużynie nie wzdycha do Kiyoko, ma za to ten problem z Yachi

* * *

\- Kiyoko-chaaaan! – Po sali poniósł się cienki okrzyk Tanaki i Nishinoyi. Yamaguchi westchnął ciężko na myśl, że ta dwójka znów wzdycha do ich starszej menadżerki.

Zresztą nie tylko oni. Sugawara i reszta trzecioklasistów też miała słabość do Kiyoko, drugoklasiści byli bez wyjątku straceni, Hinata rumienił się, gdy ta tylko na niego spojrzała, Kageyama miał na twarzy dziwny grymas, kiedy próbował się nie uśmiechać, a Tsukishima odwracał wzrok w ramach swojego nerwowego tiku. Yamaguchi miał wrażenie, że tylko jego nie objęła ta fascynacja starszą koleżanką. Nie przeczył, że Kiyoko była śliczna, ale jakoś nie potrafił...

\- Yamaguchi-kun, wszystko w porządku? – Rozległ się koło niego dziewczęcy głos.

Chłopak spojrzał w dół i zobaczył Yachi, z jej ładnymi, dużymi oczami, drobną twarzą, uroczą fryzurą...

\- O-Oczywiście. Dziękuję za troskę – powiedział i ukłonił się grzecznie, mając nadzieję, że nikt, a zwłaszcza Yachi, nie zauważy jego różowych policzków.

* * *

Oikawa ma słabość do słodyczy

* * *

\- Ale Iwa-chan! – wyszlochał Oikawa, wlepiając wygłodniałe spojrzenie w witrynę cukierniczą i równocześnie starając się zignorować szarpiącego go Hajime.

\- Nie ma mowy. Idziemy.

\- Tylko jedną kostkę sernika. Kosteczkę. – W oczach Toru pojawiły się łezki, o których Iwaizumi wiedział, że były przykładem talentu aktorskiego jego, pożal się boże, przyjaciela.

\- Jak znów przybierzesz na wadze to do mnie będziesz przychodzić i płakać, że jesteś gruby. Zbyt wiele razy przerabialiśmy ten scenariusz – warknął, chwytając go mocniej za ramię i w końcu odciągając od pułapki, na którą natykali się codziennie wracając ze szkoły.

Oikawa pociągnął nosem. Hajime starał się pamiętać, że to tylko udawane.

\- Taki malutki kawałeczek na pewno by mi nie zaszkodził – powiedział, a jego głos był autentycznie stłumiony przez zaciśnięte gardło.

Iwaizumi westchnął i zatrzymał się. Wiedział, że przegrał i nienawidził tego.

\- Kupię ci pocky w sklepie za rogiem, ok?

\- Okej – zaśpiewał szczęśliwy, że znów udało mu się na coś przyjaciela naciągnąć.

* * *

Przez to że Hinata i Yamaguchi się przyjaźnią, Kageyama i Tsukishima spędzają razem więcej czasu niż by chcieli

* * *

Dach był latem najlepszym miejscem na spędzenie dużej przerwy. Niestety, wpadało na to wiele osób, dlatego wśród uczniów pojawiła się niepisana zasada – kto pierwszy ten lepszy.

Tego dnia Yamaguchi miał szczęście – kiedy pojawił się na dachu, nie było tam jeszcze nikogo, zatem bez wahania poszedł usiąść w cieniu, zaklepując tym samym to miejsce. Chwilę po nim w drzwiach stanął Hinata. Gdy dostrzegł kolegę z drużyny, wyszedł na dach, zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do niego.

\- Cześć, Yamaguchi. Dobra robota z zaklepaniem miejsca. Mogę się przyłączyć, co nie?

\- Pewnie, siadaj. – Poklepał miejsce obok siebie i zabrał się za rozpakowywanie swojego bento.

Jedli i rozmawiali równocześnie, korzystając z ładnej pogody i braku dwóch burzowych chmur, które zwykle im towarzyszyły. Jednak po dwóch minutach trwania tego przyjemnego stanu, na dachu pojawił się Kageyama, także ze swoim bento. Widząc charakterystyczną rudą czuprynę, którą nie mógł się w tej szkole pochwalić nikt inny, bez wahania podszedł i przyłączył się do nich.

Kageyama i Yamaguchi dogadywali się całkiem nieźle, nieco lepiej kiedy mieli katalizator w postaci Hinaty, potrafili jednak prowadzić normalną rozmowę i bez niego. Już wyglądało na to, że przerwa minie im spokojnie i bez większych sensacji, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się po raz czwarty i wyszedł zza nich nie kto inny, jak Tsukishima. Wyłowił wzrokiem dość charakterystyczną antenkę Yamaguchiego, więc podszedł i stanął przed nim, ignorując złe spojrzenie Kageyamy.

\- Co tu robisz?

\- Jem bento – odpowiedział spokojnie Tadashi, mając nadzieję, że burzowe chmury nie rzucą się sobie do gardeł.

\- To widzę, ale dlaczego z nimi?

\- Masz jakiś problem, Tsukishima? – zapytał hardo Hinata, patrząc na niego wyzywająco, co Kei także pominął.

\- Mam – odparł, ale i tak usiadł obok Yamaguchiego.

Rozpoczęła się zimna wojna. Tadashi i Shouyou niemal czuli jak nad ich głowami przelatują mordercze spojrzenia i złe fluidy, ale starali się kontynuować przerwaną rozmowę. Obaj mieli nadzieję, że ich towarzysze nie wybuchną do końca przerwy. Powoli zaczynali mieć dość ich bezcelowych sprzeczek.

Ostatecznie Tobio i Kei wytrzymali naprawdę długo jak na nich, ale i tak w końcu coś pękło i złośliwości polały się potokiem.

\- Jeżeli patrzysz tak na dzieci i zwierzęta, to nic dziwnego, że uciekają od ciebie z płaczem – powiedział Tsukishima najbardziej jadowitym głosem, jaki potrafił z siebie wykrzesać.

\- Odezwał się najsympatyczniejszy człowiek na świecie.

\- Mnie przynajmniej lubi moje własne zwierzątko domowe. Twój żółw nadal chowa się do skorupy jak cię widzi?

\- Ciężko żeby plastikowy dinozaur miał kogoś lubić albo nie lubić – zripostował Kageyama, pomijając pytanie.

Yamaguchi i Hinata spojrzeli na siebie znacząco, po czym zapakowali swoje pudełka po bento i wstali w tym samym momencie. Siedząca dwójka spojrzała na nich pytająco.

\- Mam dość – powiedział po prostu Shouyou. – Wychodzę. Yamaguchi?

Tadashi pokiwał głową i podreptał za niższym kolegą. Po chwili nie było ich już na dachu. Kageyama i Tsukishima siedzieli przez chwilę zdezorientowani tym co się wydarzyło, po czym odwrócili się do siebie plecami i nadęli policzki jak dzieci.


	6. To, co zostanie

_Tanaka i Ennoshita są fanami idolek_

* * *

Tanaka wpadł do pokoju klubowego i od pierwszej sekundy robił zamieszanie, tak niepożądane o wczesnej porze.

\- Hej, hej! Ennoshita!

\- Tak, wiem – mruknął Chikara, starając się wtopić w szafkę.

\- Ennoshi!... – Jego wrzask został brutalnie przerwany przez Daichiego i jego pięść.

\- Co ci odbiło z samego rana? – zapytał, wyraźnie zirytowany. – Nawet Hinata zachowuje się dzisiaj ciszej niż zwykle, więc co jest tobie?

\- Miyu-chan daje dzisiaj koncert!

Miyu-chan była popularną japońską idolką i faktycznie dawała tego dnia koncert w mieście obok, jednak nikt z drużyny nie wydawał się tym wcześniej zainteresowany, chłopcy wiedzieli o tym tylko dzięki trajkotaniu swoich kolegów z klasy na przerwach.

\- No i co z tego? – Daichi brzmiał na coraz bardziej zniecierpliwionego.

\- Ja i Ennoshita jedziemy tam po treningu. Nie mogę się doczekać!

Głowy wszystkich obróciły się na Ennoshitę. Tak jak po Tanace można było się spodziewać zafascynowania słodkimi dziewczynami w słodkich sukienkach robiącymi słodkie gesty i ruchy na scenie, tak Chikara w ogóle nie sprawiał wrażenia takiej osoby.

\- To prawda. – Ennoshita odpowiedział na wiszące w powietrzu pytanie, a jego twarz wyglądała, jakby miała dokonać samozapłonu.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz idolki - powiedział Sugawara, wyrażając to, co chodziło po głowach wszystkich.

\- Nikt nie wiedział… aż do dzisiaj. Dzięki, Tanaka.

Tanaka trochę za późno postanowił ugryźć się w język.

* * *

 _Takeda czyta Ukaiowi powieści na głos_

* * *

Ittetsu przerwał czytanie w połowie zdania i spojrzał w lewo, gdzie na futonie obok niego spał Ukai. Spał. Znów nie udało mu się dotrwać do końca rozdziału. Takeda westchnął i włożył zakładkę dwie strony wstecz. Będzie musiał je przeczytać jeszcze raz, bo Keishin pewnie nie będzie ich pamiętał.

Mimo iż mężczyzna zawsze zasypiał w którymś momencie, pamiętał naprawdę wiele z tego co czytał mu Takeda. Sam nie miał głowy do książek i nigdy nie ciągnęło go do zapoznawania się z literaturą japońską czy jakąkolwiek inną, ale z przyjemnością słuchał jak robił to Ittetsu. Jak twierdził, Takeda miał dar do wyszukiwania interesujących pozycji, a do tego czytał przyjemnym, kojącym głosem. W końcu takie zachowanie weszło im w nawyk.

Ittetsu odłożył książkę na bok, na jej okładce umieścił swoje okulary, zgasił światło i położył się obok Keishina, przyciskając policzek do jego ramienia.

* * *

 _Będąc jeszcze w podstawówce, Tsukishima i Yamaguchi dorwali się do gazety dla dorosłych_

* * *

\- Hej, Tsukki? Jesteś pewien, że możemy tu wchodzić? – zapytał nieśmiało Yamaguchi, zaglądając za drzwi pokoju Akiteru, w którym nigdy nie był. Nastolatek jeszcze nie wrócił do domu, a oni chcieli coś sprawdzić.

\- No jasne, Akiteru nie robi z tego problemów. Ostatnio siedzieliśmy w jego pokoju i jestem pewien, że ta książką tu została. – Kei bez skrępowania zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju starszego brata, szukając wzrokiem grzbietu encyklopedii, którą chciał pokazać przyjacielowi. – Pomożesz mi?

Yamaguchi pokiwał głową, choć wciąż miał wątpliwości. On sam nie miał rodzeństwa, ale koledzy czasami narzekali przy nim, że ich starsi bracia lub siostry nie pozwalają zaglądać do swoich pokojów, a wychodząc z domu niektórzy zamykali drzwi na klucz. Do pokoju Akiteru wchodził z duszą na ramieniu, zlękniony, że ktoś ich nakryje na grzebaniu nie w ich rzeczach. Chociaż pomieszczenie od jakiegoś czasu było obiektem jego zaciekawienia, chciał jak najszybciej z niego wyjść.

Widząc, że Kei przegląda półki, Tadashi postanowił poszukać niżej. Kucnął na podłodze i zajrzał pod łóżko.

\- Tutaj są jakieś książki – powiedział i sięgnął po pierwszą z brzegu.

Kiedy się wyprostował i zerknął na okładkę, od razu zrozumiał, że nie tego szukali. Poczuł, że się czerwieni i nawet nie do końca wiedział dlaczego.

\- Coś ty znalazł, Tadashi? – zapytał Kei, zerkający mu przez ramię.

\- N-Nie wiem, t-to tutaj leżało! – wyjąkał, równocześnie wypuszczając magazyn z dłoni i odsuwając się od niego. Z okładki patrzyła na nich dorosła kobieta w dość… skąpym ubiorze.

Przez chwilę trwali w napiętej ciszy i wpatrywali się w pisemko, aż Tsukishima przełamał niezręczną atmosferę.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Akiteru ma coś takiego – mruknął i zaczął kartkować gazetę. Ta jakoś w połowie się zbuntowała i ze środka wyleciała rozkładówka na trzy strony. Kobieta na niej miała na sobie tylko stringi i buty na obcasie i schylała się po piłkę od nogi, wypinając się w stronę obiektywu.

Kei zamrugał intensywnie i spojrzał na przyjaciela. Obaj mieli na twarzy ogniste wypieki, a ich wargi drżały, jakby chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale się wahali. Dopiero po kolejnych kilku sekundach obaj wypalili niemal równocześnie:

\- Akiteru jest okropny.

\- Akiteru jest paskudny.

Widząc, że się ze sobą zgadzają, prędko zwinęli gazetkę, wpakowali ją z powrotem pod łóżko i wypryśli z pokoju. O zwrot encyklopedii poproszą, kiedy Akiteru wróci do domu.

* * *

 _Kageyama nie wie co robić, kiedy ktoś przy nim płacze_

* * *

Kiedy Hinata powiedział, że na przerwie śniadaniowej idzie ćwiczyć przyjęcia z Nishinoyą, Kageyama stracił jedyną osobę, z którą mógł spędzić ten czas. Trochę naburmuszony, ale nie znów aż tak bardzo, poszedł do automatu na tyłach szkoły, żeby zapić czymś smutki. Kiedy maszyna wypluła kartonik, Kageyama usłyszał czknięcie za rogiem budynku. Zainteresowany i niemający nic lepszego do roboty, zajrzał za niego i jego oczom ukazał się Yamaguchi, który siedział na ziemi i opierał ręce na zgiętych kolanach. Widząc znajomą osobę, Kageyama wyszedł zza rogu i przywitał się, zanim w oczy rzuciły mu się zaczerwienienia na twarzy kolegi.

\- Yo, Yamaguchi.

\- Cześć – bąknął tamten, wyraźnie zdziwiony niespodziewanym pojawieniem się kolegi z drużyny.

\- Co tutaj robisz? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, spodziewając się dialogu na modłę słynnego angielskiego „how are you? - I'm fine". Zamiast tego usta Yamaguchiego niebezpiecznie zadrżały i już po chwili w jego oczach zebrały się łzy.

\- Nie. – Krople jak grochy spłynęły po jego policzkach.

Kageyama z automatu zamarł. Ktoś płakał. Przy nim. Płakał! A on nie miał bladego pojęcia co ma zrobić!

\- C-Co?... – Zdołał wyjąkać, starając się być miłym i delikatnym równocześnie, co wymagało od niego sporego wysiłku.

\- Tsukki… - Yamaguchi powiedział tylko to jedno słowo i wszystko stało się jasne. Dupek musiał najwyraźniej w końcu przegiąć pałę i powiedzieć o dwa słowa za dużo. A że on i Yamaguchi się przyjaźnili, to musiało boleć podwójnie. A przynajmniej tak się Kageyamie wydawało, gdyby Hinata powiedział mu coś okrutnego, z pewnością by bolało…

Jednak teoria na to, jak czuł się Yamaguchi, nijak nie pomagała Kageyamie w uspokojeniu coraz bardziej chlipającego kolegi. Rozejrzał się dookoła spanikowany, aż jego wzrok padł na jego własne dłonie. Bez namysłu podał Yamaguchiemu zakupiony dopiero co kartonik soku.

Chłopak, mimo zdziwienia, równie bez namysłu przyjął prezent. Pociągając napój przez słomkę uspokajał się, równocześnie unikając wzroku Kageyamy. Ten został z nim do końca przerwy, patrząc jak Yamaguchi podnosi się z ziemi, ociera policzki i dziękuje mu kiwnięciem głowy. Po tym obaj wrócili do budynku szkoły, nie mówiąc ani słowa. To co zaszło miało być ich tajemnicą.

* * *

 _Po osiągnięciu pełnoletności Tanaka i Nishinoya zrobią sobie tatuaże_

* * *

Po opuszczeniu Karasuno, to Tanaka był osobą ze starego składu, z którą Nishinoya widział się najczęściej. Czasami zdarzało im się zaciągnąć na jakąś randkę w ciemno, innym razem werbowali kolegów znajdujących się akurat w okolicy i szli grać w siatkówkę, zdarzało się, że po prostu się włóczyli. Przez cały ten czas wyczekiwali momentu, w którym obaj osiągną pełnoletność i będą mogli skosztować tego mistycznego alkoholu.

Ich pierwsze spotkanie z sake w roli głównego gościa skończyło się nadzwyczaj szybko, ale jego owocem był wcale niegłupi, ich zdaniem, pomysł, by „machnąć sobie gdzieś dziarę, którą jakaś urocza dama się zachwyci i umówi z którymś z nich". Rano, kiedy obaj starali się na wszelkie sposoby zaradzić coś na kaca, pomysł ten przekształcił się z „dziary" na coś małego i będącego przysięgą dożywotniego braterstwa czy czegoś podobnego.

Jak postanowili, tak zrobili. Wyszukali w internecie zaufane i polecane studio, starannie odliczyli ile jeszcze pieniędzy mogą poświęcić na szaleństwa świętowania i pojechali.

Na miejscu dostali od młodego obcokrajowca album, po czym mieli wybrać co chcą, a jeżeli nic im się nie spodoba, zaproponować coś od siebie. Młodzi mężczyźni wertowali książkę, odrzucając jedną opcję za drugą. Pominęli wszystkie kwiatowe motywy, przy artystycznie narysowanej burzowej chmurze Tanaka ze śmiechem zaproponował przyjacielowi, żeby wybrał to na pamiątkę swojego słynnego już „rolling thunder". Nishinoya zgryźliwie odpowiedział, żeby wytatuował sobie włosy na głowie.

Album powoli się kończył i obaj powoli nastawiali się na konieczność odłożenia ich pomysłu na inny termin, kiedy już się zdecydują co chcą, ale dosłownie na ostatniej stronie znaleźli swoją odpowiedź. Nie potrzebowali nawet słów porozumienia.

Po dobrej godzinie obaj dumnie wyszli ze studia, każdy ze swoim własnym konturem niewielkiego kruka na łopatce.


End file.
